The Redhead and the family of 3
by ilovewebster
Summary: this is a mixed up version of Goldielocks and the 3 Bears(in modern times)


**I wrote this for my english essay and i thought it would be cool to put up. I own the characters and story line.**

* * *

Not very long ago there was a Native American family in a small suburb. Koda Giles, Abey Giles and their four-year-old daughter Dakota had only lived there for a few weeks. They liked the neighborhood very much.

One day the Giles family ordered pizza. Dakota had just woken up from her nap when they got the pizza. It was much too hot to eat and Dakota took one look ate the pizza on her plate and said. "No Mommy the pizza doesn't look good," her bottom lip quivered, as if she was about to cry.

"Why don't we go on a walk around the block while the pizza cools, and see if there are any kids out?" Abey said.

"Okay!" She yelled running out of the room while her parents ran after her. "Mommy, Daddy hurry up we'll miss the kids."

A few minutes after they left a little, redhead boy named Renny wandered up to the house. He knocked and then he tried to open the door. Finding it unlocked he invited himself inside.

Renny wandered aimlessly to the kitchen, he took one sniff of the pizza and jumped up onto the chair at Koda's spot. He took a big bite and spit it out. He ran around the kitchen looking for a glass of any liquid. It was burning his mouth. He looked closer at the pizza and it was jalapeño-flavored pepperoni. He walked to Abey's chair and tried her pizza, it had ham and cheese, but he couldn't taste it. Next he very cautiously took a bite of Dakota's pizza. It was perfect, not too spicy, and not too mild. He finished the pizza, and then wandered into the living room.

On the coffee table there was pile of books. Koda's, and Abey's books were too hard and had too many words, but Dakota's book was just right. It was a lift-the-flap book, but he played a bit too rough with it and tore a page out. He put it down and found himself very tired.

He walked up the stairs and made his way to Abey and Koda's room. He took off his shoes and then jumped up onto Koda's side of the bed.

"Whoa! That's hard," he said.

Then when he found another room. He climbed into the guest room's bed and started to sink. It was too soft. He got off that weird bed and found Dakota's room. It was very pink and there were princesses, fairies riding unicorns, and horses everywhere, but he was so tired he didn't care. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell fast asleep.

"That was a great idea Abey," Koda said.

"Daddy," Dakota whined, "Did we leave the door open?"

"No, I was sure I shut it," he said trying to remember.

"Oh I hope no one is inside," Abey worried. "Well it probably was just the wind." She said trying to reassure herself.

"I'll go in first, you two follow." Koda told them. They cautiously walked to the kitchen. "Hey some one ate my pizza and spit it out on my plate."

"Same with mine." Abey said slightly disgusted.

"Someone ate my pizza and it's all gone!" Dakota wailed.

They walked through the living room and Dakota saw her favorite book torn up on the floor and started crying, but stopped when they walked towards her room.

"Some one was sleeping in our bedroom and the guest room." Koda said.

"Someone was sleeping in my bed and he is still here." Dakota said disgusted and then realized that a boy was in her bed and screamed "Yew! There's a boy in my bed!" Her parents ran into her room and saw him. With that Renny sat straight up he was petrified.

"Who are you?" Abey gently asked him seeing how scared he was.

"I-I'm R-Renny." He whispered.

"Where do you live?" Koda asked.

"I don't live anywhere, my family is gone." He was crying now.

"You two play for a few minutes, we will be right back." Abey said to the kids and Dakota ran around the room showing him all her dolls.

When Koda and Abey got to the hallway she said "Koda he is so cute we have to adopt him, he has no family and he can't live on the street."

"Okay Abey, I agree he is cute and we should totally adopt him lets tell him the good news." Koda said agreeing.

"Hey Renny how would you like it if we adopted you?" Abey asked him.

"I would like that you are nice but since Dakota woke me up can I go to sleep right now?"

"Sure" she said. They all laughed and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Koda means Bear in Native American, Abey means Leaf in Native American, Dakota means Friends in Native American, and Renny means little one in Gaelic.**


End file.
